Di Amara
Diane "Di" Amara is the main antagonist of the first half of the second season of Big Hero 6: The Series. She is a genetically created clone of Liv Amara, a self-made billionaire and the founder of Sycorax. Though the ambitions of her company appear to be morally sound, Di secretly invested in biological mutation—a sinister practice that endangers San Fransokyo as a cover to save her creator. Background At an unknown point, Sycorax scientist Liv Amara created genetically engineered symbiotic organism called parasynths. When she proposed her findings to the scientific community, doctors refused to let her carry out trials. So, Liv decided to test the parasynths on herself. However, the parasynths unexpectedly evolved to attack human cells instead and started deteriorating Liv from the inside. With no options left, Liv, before confining to suspended animation, created a genetic duplicate named Di to find a cure at Sycorax. The duplicate took on the Amara identity. Personality In the eyes of the public, Di is shown to be incredibly friendly towards her peers and employees, the latter group being amply rewarded for their contributions. Behind closed doors, however, Di is a corrupt and ruthless figure. Posing as a benevolent businesswoman, Di lures "investors" to her company, where she—either willingly or forcefully, depending on the subject—implants a chip into their body that turns them into monsters. Physical appearance Di is identical to Liv. Tall and slender with fair skin, pink lips, hazel eyes, and long blonde hair that falls over her left shoulder. Her standard outfit consists of a red short-sleeved shirt, darker red knee-length skirt, black belt with a gold-colored buckle, and black high heels. Role in the series Season One Di Amara first appears in "Big Problem", as a special guest on the SFIT campus. According to Professor Granville, Di is funding the school's new biotech center, which is to be named in Liv Amara's honor. She visits the lab specifically to meet Baymax and his supposed creator, but quickly loses interest after learning that Hiro did not actually create the bot. On the way out, Di meets Karmi, a biology student. The two immediately hit it off and become well-acquainted during Di's stay—especially due to Karmi's latest invention being an iontophoretic delivery system. Di offers to fund Karmi's invention, and the two spend the day bonding over biology. A jealous Hiro tries to win over Di with an invention of his own, but he fails to impress. At the gala commemorating the new biotech building, Di dedicates her speech to Karmi. Midway through, however, she is attacked by a monster said to be a genetically mutated Orso Knox. Karmi uses her invention to defeat Knox before any true damage can be done, further impressing Di. With Knox sedated, Di offers to take the monster to her genetics lab and have her team work to save him. In "Countdown to Catastrophe", Di attends SFIT's Open House, where she puts special focus onto Karmi's project. While bonding with her prodigy, Alistair Krei awkwardly tries to weasel his way into the conversation. She is later among the attendees present for Honey Lemon's project on Lenore Shimamoto, in which she learns that Shimamoto was responsible for San Fransokyo's "Great Catastrophe". Season Two By the events of "Internabout", Di has recruited Karmi as an intern at Sycorax. Professor Granville, Honey Lemon, Go, Wasabi, and Hiro are invited by Di to the company headquarters for a tour in support of Karmi's latest achievement. In "Seventh Wheel", Di forms an alliance with Momakase, whom she promises to pay handsomely in return for "investment" in her company. Momakase agrees, and at the Sycorax lab, Di implants a chip into Momakase that mutates her body. Momakase takes advantage of this transformation at a dinner of which Di is in attendance. Despite Big Hero 6's attempts to thwart Momakase, Di's involvement goes undetected by the team. In "Lie Detector", it is revealed that Di is not who she appears to be and the real Liv Amara is in suspended animation. In "Prey Date," Di and her assistant Chris go to the Frederickson Mansion for investing money by Mrs. Frederickson. She asks Di the progress of Orso Knox, who affirms that her team will have a breakthrough in 2-3 weeks. Hiro becomes suspicious of Di upon overhearing Di and Mrs. Frederickson's conversation and pulls up an online video of Di being interviewed by Bluff Dunder, and said the exact same answer to him when he asked about Knox's status. Di catches Hiro and Karmi sneaking around in her lab but they reveal that they are there to find a way to restore Knox. Eventually, Orso is restored to his human form, and he makes a public statement with Di by his side declaring his healthy return. Afterward, Di blackmails Orso to continue investing in Sycorax as she threatens to turn him back into his monster form should he refuse, gesturing to a biotech chip she injected into his right forearm. Sometime later in "Something's Fishy", Di learns about the mother-daughter crime-dancing duo High Voltage and breaks them out of prison. She has also stolen two electric eels from San Fransokyo Aquarium. She demands High Voltage to pay her in return for releasing them and implants them with a biochip containing AC and DC's genetics to allow the two to use their electricity powers without the energy orb. However, they transform into eel-like creatures and are confined in Di's office in the aquarium. She later goes to visit Granville in her office in "Nega-Globby," but stopped when she saw Honey Lemon rushing into the office to obtain permission from Granville to use the lab to create a cure for Globby. Di overhears the whole conversation and sends Chris to steal a sample of Globby and bring it to Sycorax for examination. She creates an enormous glob-like creature after running tests on the sample. However, the monster is out of Di's hands and breaks loose and escapes. Di decides that now, it is the city's problems. In "Muira-Horror!" Di sought to acquire Muirahara Woods for a nature observatory but she runs into Hiro and Alistair Krei who is also bidding on the woods for a Krei tech campus. She learns from Hiro that there is a meteorite named "Bessie" causes electronics to malfunction and Ned Ludd, who is a fabled Hibagon. Inspired by Hiro, she decides to find "Bessie" herself. She and Chris visit Ned, whom Di orders to be disabled by Chris. She places a transdermal patch on Ned and sends him to deal with Krei and Hiro. After taking Bessie and putting it in a containment tank as the meteorite's energies are isolated, it causes the patch on Ned to activate and transforms him into the real life Hibagon that hunts down Krei, Go Go and Hiro. She takes Bessie back to Sycorax and extracts the energies within the meteorite. In "Something Fluffy", as the monster attacks begin to escalate, Hiro notices that Sycorax's involvement has been going higher. He attempts to pin down Di at a SFIT speaker event. Liv sees Hiro is quickly catching up with her and decides to make an "insurance policy" to save public face. She and Chris bio-engineer the Mayoi, plant-based creatures. Meanwhile, she uses her partnership with Mr. Sparkles by combining his DNA with the Mayoi's plant genes, which gives him the ability to control the Mayoi at will. After the Mayoi are accepted by the citizens, to divert all suspicions from Di, it is made to appear that Mr. Sparkles is the one behind the mutated villains and turned the Mayoi into monsters to fight against Big Hero 6. Di pretends to save the team and the city with a cure she "developed" that turned the Mayoi back into the harmless state. Hiro reluctantly accepted her help as the team reverted the other Mayoi. However, Mr. Sparkles escapes with the Mayoi, Liv and Sycorax are praised by the public, much to Hiro's frustration. Afterward, Di returns to the lab inside Sycorax, and walks to a tube with a body inside, telling the subject: "I won't let you down." In "Lie Detector", Di seeks out gold when she sees Chris' cupcakes with gold flakes. She hopes to invest gold at Sycorax by meeting up with Bluff Dunder and asking him for the investment. Meanwhile, her mutant henchmen failed to retrieve gold from the freighter due to Big Hero 6's intervention. Frustrated with the young heroes, Di decides to make use of the Energy she extracted from Bessie. She later gives Chris an assignment before leaving on another meeting. They are both interfered by Hiro and Baymax, the latter is secretly equipped with a lie detecting software to expose Di. Hiro asks Di if she is creating the monsters, to which Di replies that "Liv Amara is not creating the monsters" before departing; Baymax's "bing" sound signals Di is telling the truth. Later, Di combines the contents of Bessie with bear DNA to create a rock creature and has it fight Big Hero 6. Its magnetic blasts cripple Big Hero 6's technology, which allows it to escape with the gold. Di returns to her lab and informs the subject she got the gold as she wiped off ice from the containment unit and reveals that the subject is the real Liv Amara in a comatose estate, confirming that "Liv" is not lying: Di Amara is the one, who creates monsters. Trivia * Di and Liv's names are puns on "Live and Die". Gallery BH6 Big Problem 1.jpg Big Problem 41.png Big Problem 42.png Big Problem 2.jpg Big Problem 3.jpeg Big Problem 14.png Big Problem 35.png Big Problem 38.png Countdown to Catastropher 27.png Internabout 3.jpg Seventh Wheel (2).png|Amara's true colors Seventh Wheel (4).png|"I make dreams come true." Seventh Wheel (7).png Seventh Wheel 3.jpg|"You might feel a slight pinch." Seventh Wheel 1.jpg Seventh Wheel (9).png Prey Date (6).jpg|"This is my disappointed face." Prey Date (5).png|"Remember I can turn you back...anytime I want." Liv smiles.jpg Bighero6 Nega Globby 03.jpeg The Fate of Roommates (13).png BH6207LivAmaraGrin.png|"Pretty. But when I'm done with you, Bessie, you'll be beautiful." Something Fluffy 6.jpg BH6208LivStaresAtHiro.png Something Fluffy 5.jpg Lie Detector 10.png Lie Detector 11.png Lie Detector 17.png|"I am sick and tired of Big Hero 6 getting in our business!" Lie Detector 5.png|"Good news, I got the gold." Lie Detector 6.png|Liv Amara and...Liv Amara? BH6211LivsReveal.jpg Diane shocked.png|Diane is shocked when getting betrayed by Liv Diane arrested.png|Diane gets arrested to face punishment for her crimes Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Adults Category:Scientists Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Villains Category:Alternate Forms